The Rise of The King
by IMonkeyAkaTay
Summary: This is the Rise of The King, a small little series I decided to make that shows off the start of minimality to the full area of power, all compact in an action and drama packed read that I hope you will enjoy
1. The King’s Scroll I

The yellow contraption known as a "school bus" began whizzing past a many small subruban homes within a less than prosperous neighborhood. The school bus began it's stop, the roar of the engine began it's tiny break of silence as the screech of the contraption sounded out to the entirety of the populous in that small area.

"It ain't that bad boys", the bus driver said as she gave a small smile, "today is Friday afterall".

The four young men there look at the older woman, each with different expressions.

Hashim, a 5'11 light chocolate male of Jamacian-American descent with clear skin. His hair in a temple fade with twists from a sponge brush, it's color a mocha brown.

Sebastian, a mixed boy, African-American and Caucasian, with brown hair in short dreads, he stood around 5'10 and as well had pretty clear skin.

Hyun/Hyun-il, a half Korean half Japanese male who stood at about 5'6, but had tattoos up the wazoo, Medium two block hairstyle the color being black.

Diago, a half puerto-rican half Italian male who sports a messy but clean looking man bun, standing at a simple 5'7 and has a hawk sleeve tattoo.

Diago's expression was that of a horny ass fuckboy, staring at the bus driver lickin his lips lookin up and down, whereas Hyun Hashim and Sebastian just look with a face that says 'That doesn't mean anything'.

"So if it's Friday, does that mean you gon let me smash ma?"

rolling her eyes she simply says, "Must be smarter than a monkey to have a chance".

Hyun , Sebastian, and Hashim outright burst out laughing clowning this man and pushing him on the bus so they can step on. But after each one of them got on the bus, them being settled sitting down in their seats, they hear someone running outside. All of them turning their head they see him. Young Yahseh.

Yahseh was running extremely fast, almost to the point of excessive effort. His extremely black hair put into a simple nappy fro, as well as unlike the others, sporting a goatee, or any facial hair for that matter.

Unlike the others as well, he's wearing a simple black hoodie, black shirt underneath, black joggers, and black hi tops, never been one to show off with what he wears.

Zipping up his backpack he zips towards the bus and just barely makes it on the bus before the bus driver closes the door.

"Thank You Ms.Tia", Yahseh says with a positive smile adorning his face.

"Ah you're welcome Yahseh~", the now named Ms. Tia says, subtly biting her lip, unbeknownst to her, the four boys in the back look with faces between shocked and annoyed.

Yahseh not noticing she did such a inappropriate act, looks around on the bus eyeing out the seats when he-

"YAHSEH!"

It's Hashim, smiling back at Yahseh and waving back from the back of the bus.

"Aye my nigga get back here"

Yahseh, standing fully at 6'4 and with a straight face walks to the back of the bus, his seemingly skinny body due to the bagginess of the clothes, trudging along all the way to the back of the bus, and dapping Hashim up.

"What's up my G? haven't seen you in a bit"

"Nigga you know I gotta keep my GPA up, I ain't tryna stay here for long".

"It ain't that bad bruh, we got cats"

Hashim says with a grin and a snicker at his dumb joke, making Yahseh crack a smile from it.

Sitting down next to Hashim, Yahseh just continues his conversation with him as the bus pulls off from it's stop, until of course someone else decides they need to join the conversation.

"Ayo Yahseh I know you ain't forget about me B" says the voice of none other than-

"Nah Sebastian but didn't come at me with, welcoming arms like my nigga Hashim"

"I just ain't wanna make a scene, you know i'm down for you too"

Yahseh looks up with a grin matching Sebastian's and daps him up, now all three boys having a nice conversation, as the bus rolls by.

However, someone comes to intrude in on the conversation again and-

"If it ain't Yahseh the pussy, I bet you ain't gonna fight today at the event, little pussy ass nigga"

Sebastian looks over at Diago with a face that holds annoyance, and defense.

"Diago shut the fuck up, ain't got no right to be calling a nigga a pussy when yo ass got beat by a nigga with his dick out"

"Whatever nigg-, I don't see how y'all stand that nigga anyway, annoying ass pussy who's worried about shit like college when our people are dying".

Hyun does nothing but nods to that, he himself hates Yahseh as well but, the flame of hatred for Yahseh glows more visicous in Hyun rather than Diago.

Yahseh sighs to himself, it's always been like this as far as he can tell.

"Guys, can we stop the back and forth, Diago I get it you hate me that's cool but please stop making a scene on the bus, look".

And it's true, by now all the bus's patrons are staring and/or recording hoping for a fight to break out so they can post it on the social media of their choice.

"This is unnecessary, thank you Sebastian for coming to my defense, however I can take the banter from him".

"But Y-"

"No buts Sebastian, it's fine".

Diago smirks at the situation.

"Pussy bitch shit".

Yahseh shrugs, and Diago realizing he'll not get a reaction out of him, just shuts up because at that point he knows he's being redundant and wasting time on someone who isn't gonna give him any reaction.

Hyun staying silent, ready to prove his dominance today at the special event their school is holding.

The bus pulls up to the school and waits the small amount of time before it hits 6:50, the time the door to the school is open for these students. Once they see it's 6:50, the bus allows all the students off, whom which either have headphones in, or are just straight out on their phone, very few are doing anything productive and unsuprisingly, the only one of our main 5 who is is...Yahseh.

Whereas Hyun Diago and Sebastian are on their phone, and Hashim listening to music via headphones which only is semi-productive, Yahseh is reading, writing and drawing.

Those last five get up, Diago first because he loves to hog spotlight, Sebastian because while less cocky he doesn't mind being in the limelight, and he starts pushing on Diago using his size advantage on him to get him to move. Next is Hyun as he would rather die, than be next to Yahseh, afterwards is Yahseh's right hand man Hashim who has a blank face due to the type of music he listening to.

Finally, we have Yahseh who stays at the caboose simply because he doesn't want to deal with any drama, and he's fine being in the shadows.

The teenagers and young adults of the school all walk in as drones, some chatting each other up, others going to eat in the cafeteria, some going straight to class, and others doing things such as drugs or plain out having sex in various rooms.

Hyun and Diago go straight to class, not wanting to deal with other people, Sebastian and Hassim go and chat up with some females, doing what their hormones drive them to do. However, Yahseh takes a different approach and gets breakfast, then helps some people around the school, and lastly gets to class 5 minutes before the bell, all within that time.

He reads the board which simply says,

Go in the Gym

He reading this, does as told and walks into the gym seeing the immense amount of children piled up inside and sighs.

("The four of them are lined up ready for this event").

Yahseh sees the cocky man bun sporting Diago with a smirk on his face, hopping up and down having taken his shoes and socks off, ready for his fight. Sebastian, Hassim, and Hyun all behind Diago for their turn and in that order.

The Principal comes out with her microphone, big hips swaying as she walks, catching the eyes of every male in the stand, besides of course Yahseh and suprisngly Hyun.

"Alright students who's ready for our Day of Play?!"

It stays quiet.

"I SAID, who's ready for our Day of Play?!"

Once again it's quiet.

"If you don't answer you're getting extra work all next week"

The students scream and cheer and praise, causing the principal to chuckle.

"Well first off we have ourselves a good old friendly match with five brilliant and hyper young men!"

"DIAGO"

The crowd screams

"Hashim"

Just his name, not even needing to be screamed, got everyone extremely excited.

"SEBASTIAN"

The crowd goes utterly insane, everyone out of their seat cheering

"HYUN~"

The crowd not that loud but still excited

"And finally"

"YAHSEH!"

It's halfway dead, and halfway tiny screams from the non-popular and more "nerdy" type of people.

Yahseh puts his stuff up and gets behind Hyun, awaiting the first event because judging the mat on the floor-

"The first match, a no holds barred no rules match between one of these 5 one at a time, and professional fighter, BLACK SKULL"

Those who know Black Skull freak out seeing the 6'11 250 pounds of muscle, a scar over his right eye and tattoos all over his dark body. His hair in medium length dreds, and black and red. Finally, a baphomet symbol over his left eye, a symbol classicly associated with satanism.

He growls out and looks down getting into his stance, and everyone looks unsurprised and actually cheers this behaviour on.

However, Yahseh analyzes the situation and has only one question.

("Is this not only even legal, is it...ethical?")

"ALRIGHT MATCH, START!"


	2. The King’s Scroll II

"Black Skull" as he's known as stands still as Diago runs at the man who's over a foot and a few inches tall than him, going and punching Black Skull in his face, hitting his chin making the Black Skull feel some pain, but making Diago feel some pain as well.

("How the fuck?")

Black Skull gives Diago no time to think and picks him up brutally SLAMMING his head body down onto the unforgiving and merciless mat below them. He then jumps a bit and stomps on Diago's chest, causing him to cough massive blood and make Diago claw at his feet while yielding in pain.

Black Skull lets him up lifting him with one arm and tossing him where Sebastian Hashim Hyun and Yahseh stand.

The nurses all run out to Diago and bring him to the medic area, conveinently located outside of the gym. Yahseh looks with a suprised expression seeing this and puts 2 and 2 together.

("They're trying to gain clout and fame off of this! That's fucked up!")

"Sebastain wai-!"

Sebastain just smiles and takes off his shoes and socks to maneuver better during the fight.

"Calm down nigga, I can handle myself".

Yahseh sighs

"Just be careful nigga"

"Yeah yeah"

The Principal once again grins and simply says

"ROUND START!"

Sebastian takes off like a speeding bullet punching Black Skull in the dick making him fall over.

Sebastian then pounces and straddles the man punching his face repeatedly trying to take down the behemoth, and the strategy seems to work as Black Skull stops moving for a bit.

"What did I t-"

However, Sebastian dropped his guard giving Black Skull the opening he needed to pick Sebastian up and slam him face first into the mat and then step on his legs, them both having a loud CRACK sound as Sebastian screams in pain.

Sebastian manages to roll from under the man and growls.

("Get it together, get it together") he thinks in pain and shock.

He looks up almost getting up but falling back down and unable to continue, is disqualified and given the loss of the match.

Black Skull gets himself werapped up quickly so he can continue his matches, and not even too much longer, Hashim jumps in without it being called on or mentioned, his fury burning like the blaze of one thousand suns.

Black Skull looks shocked as he gets tackled down and is treated like a tree, getting his legs bitten and his arms attacked.

Angered, Black Skull growls at Hashim.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

He tries kicking Hashim off to no avail, he having no choice, body slams his own weight into the ground repeatedly hearing Hashim's bones rattle and creak, however Hashim despite the damage he's taken does not give up.

He holds on to avenge his wounded friend, not giving up in his name and determined to beat him.

Hashim holds nothing back and begins kneeing and punching and kicking and biting and clawing at this man to take him down acting animalistic to a fault, however the man bounces back from this and punches Hashim over and over to get him to stop, Black Skull losing his sanity as the fight continues. Hashim takes these punches as he falls over but he refuses to fall out completely, and he aims up jamming his foot into Black Skull's knee, making him topple over as Hashim punched Skull in the face over and over, hearing his face begin breaking once again. "YOU BASTARD!"'Hashim yelled but opening his mouth was a grave mistake, as Black Skill used it to get a sucker punch in Hashim's mouth, causing him a few teeth marks but Hashim a world of demoralizing pain. To finish it off, Black Skull punched Hashim in his solar plexus so hard he passed out.

As soon as Hashim passes out from the trauma, despite his great effort, Hyun jumps in taking off his shoes, and sizes up Black Skull.

He jumps up and kicks Black Skull in the head and as he's falling he kicks him in the solar plexus.

Black Skull growls out and aims at Hyun who ducks the hit and kicks his elbow flipping up and smashing his foot in his nose with a small shout.

("Lets see, now he'll try to-")

Black Skull aims his fist at Hyun which just gets his attack nullified by Hyun who uses his legs to smash his fist using his heel, all this happening before Hyun could touch the ground.

Black Skull growls and looks down at Hyun with distate in his eyes, he punches and swings around wildly causing Hyun to go on the defensive and the evasive, sliding under and punching Black skull where it hurts, making the tall giant fall and double over in pain and laying on the ground.

Hyun looks down at the behemoth and stomps on his back looking back at Yahseh with a slight grin adorning his face.

"You're next, Yahseh".

He then begins walking off from Black Skull when Black Skull slowly flips over looking up at Hyun and his figure beginning to disappear.

"Bastard" he says coughing blood.

"What was that?"

"Cheap shotting, motherf-"

His words are cut off short when Hyun's foot finds it's way across his face, knocking him out cold.

As the unconscious body lie there, Hyun simply scoffs, disgusted with the big oaf and leaves the room, taking his victory in stride.

The gym is dead silent, unable to fathom the simple idea that such a powerhouse would be defeated and so easily as well.

Then, one clap, and two, and ten, and,one hundred, eventually leading to the entirety of the gym clapping screaming and shouting.

"GO HYUN!"

"HYUN IS THE MAN!"

"HYUN'S SO COOL!"

Yahseh could only roll his eyes, these people weren't the smartest of human beings and especially if they believed Hyun to be some savior just due to him beating Black Skull.

Nonetheless, Yahseh lets his eyes trail over to the retreating figure of the man who hates him and wants nothing more than him to drop dead, and simply left the gym, going to the nurses place to care for his friends who were taken down by this beast.


End file.
